


True Colours

by MrProphet



Category: New Captain Scarlet
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	True Colours

The five cadets walked out of the desert, cut and bruised, their clothes caked in dust, their hair matted with blood and sweat. Cox, the lead cadet, was leaning heavily on one of his comrades as they approached the Rhino.

A red-uniformed figure walked out to meet them. “What happened?”

Cox began to answer, but he was weak from blood-loss. In his place, a lean young woman stepped up.

“We were ambushed as we began the evaluation mission,” she said. She was tired, but her voice was strong and clear. “Captain Blue is dead.”

“And Cadet Leader Cox?” Captain Scarlet insisted.

“Oh, I shot him,” the young woman explained. She took out her pistol and passed it to Scarlet. “He wanted to take Captain Blue's raid bike and, uh, go for help.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Scarlet told her.

“He wasn't planning on ever coming back. I could see it in his eyes.”

“That's a strong claim, Cadet...”

“McGee. Elaine McGee; Gardai Special Detective Unit.”

Scarlet nodded his head. “I sometimes wonder if we should recruit more police,” he said. “You three, get Cox into the transport. McGee, you're with me.”

“Yes, sir.” McGee followed with the heavy tread of the condemned. She sat in one of the Rhino's rear seats and let it slide her into the armoured vehicle's cabin.

“You shot Cox?”

McGee looked up in astonishment. “Captain Blue? You're not... It was a trick?”

Blue grinned as Scarlet slid in beside McGee. “We've run this assessment dozens of times. Some people talk Cox out of running; some people let him go. Never saw anyone shoot him before. How is Magenta?”

“Leg shot,” Scarlet replied. “He's had worse.”

“Oh my God; I shot a Spectrum Captain?”

“Only in the leg,” Scarlet reminded her. “There may be some... small repercussions, but you did good, Elaine. We'll have to clear things with the Colonel, but provisionally I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Spectrum, Lieutenant Ochre.”


End file.
